Forum:DX suffix
Minor, but significant thing. Currently, the wiki is arbitrarily using a DX1/2/3 suffix system I think is misleading. Eg. pistols appearing in games have a DX1 suffix for Deus Ex, a DX2 suffix for Invisible War and DX3 suffix for Human Revolution. I propose using a simpler, more intuitive system: abbreviations. Simply DX for Deus Ex, DX:IW for Invisible War and DX:HR for Human Revolution. It's been that way for quite some time and it was quite simple. Now, raisins: * neither sequel has a number in its title, thus using numbers is misleading, * abbreviations are intuitive, distinct and easy to understand, * new users don't necessarily know that Human Revolution is the third game in the series. It's even more confusing when they learn that it's a prequel. * it's been that way for quite some time before. Thoughts? Opinions? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Im impartial. I dont think its a major problem, but at the same time I wouldnt complain if we DID change it. If we did, though, it would have to be thorough and quick, as having both suffixes on the site would look terrible. Dorgles 19:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :At first I was agree but in fact this can cause more problems in the future. The Deus Ex series seems to be not named by numbers but only by texts. In the future if other Deus Ex games are released (great probability), the system of letters we will make more problems to identify them easily. For example, if a game uses the same letters of a previous game or that are similar, most people will cannot find them easily and could be very confusing. :The numbers are more direct and avoid such problems in the future. :"new users don't necessarily know that Human Revolution is the third game in the series." - sorry but it's not a valid argument, and precisely, it allows them to realize that there are previous games and encourages them to go take a look. Itachou [~talk~] 21:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Christ, Itachou. "It might be in the future"? We don't have any incoming Deus Ex title, it's been seven years since Invisible War. The change I'm proposing is going to stay for years. Furthermore, your claim "oh, they can look it up" is the epitome of arrogance. We are supposed to make this Wiki easy to understand and browse; using a suffix system that is completely detached from the games' titles is going against that. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 06:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I am OK with OPs' suggestion. But most importantly let me know what the final verdict on this. Because I'll be cleaning our categories and I can do the changes to their names, if required. -- 06:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, Eidos Montréal want to make a fourth game, they already said that in some interviews and since the success of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, I think it can be released in a correct delay. :Anyway, I'm not against far away, but if it causes us trouble in the future, I count on you to settle this problem if it happens, the Wiki has already some works that need to be fixed (categories, image copyrights, format of pages etc.) and since the short number of admins, we will take months for fix almost everything and I don't want another thing to fix. :If it is ok for you, go ahead =). Itachou [~talk~] 13:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I like the (DX:HR) option, but I don't mind the (DX3) option either if people feel strongly about that one. My beef is the main Category page for DX:HR - this is a main destination when you click DX:HR in the top menu, so it needs to look good: http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution - right now you've got half the things named (DX3) and everything in the subcategory list, which I dislike Wiki's formatting of, named "Deus Ex: Human Revolution whatever", which is just not readable at all. In my opionion, all of those pages should be named like this: "Weapons (DX:HR)" or "Weapons (DX3)". It's just so much easier for someone visiting here for the first time to find all the important things they want to read about. Game Archivist 22:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I think that it is better if all the DX2 acronyms get changed to DXIW, and DX3 to DXHR. It would make it easier in the long term, especially if they make more Deus Ex games down the road. Say they make 5 new Deus Ex games, who's gonna remember the order of all their release? Eddo36 13:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure fans will remember the order of release if they make a bunch more games as per your example. But I agree. I don't think that noting the order via the numbering is crucial, especially since the numbering is misleading as to which game is which, because the games are not actually numbered in their final titles. It is easiest for casual fans to make the abbreviations according to the actual names of the games. The order of the games can be given on an initial page, such as "Deus Ex Series ... The Deus Ex series currently consists of three games ... Deus Ex: Human Revolution is the third game as was released on ..." Game Archivist 15:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You're right that fans will remember, but most casual gamers? Wiki should be casual-friendly as well. And I agree also on your point that the numerial abbreviations aren't part of the sequel titles. Eddo36 18:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) --- Vote time! Vote for the suffix system: * DX, DX:IW and DX:HR suffixes **This one! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) **I'm with Tag on this one General' 'Carter 20:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *DX1, DX2 and DX3 suffixes I say we stay with 1/2/3. ---S- 19:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea. --Dorgles 02:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC)